Star Destroyer classe Imperial I
|lunghezza = 1.600 metri |max accelerazione = 2.300 G |max velocità = 985 km/h |motore = *3 motori a ioni KDY Destroyer-I *4 motori ionici Gemon-4 *Reattore a ionizzazione solare SFS I-a2b della Lavori spaziali Cygnus |iperguida = classe 2.0 *Backup: classe 8.0 |sistemaIG = Integrato |scudi = 2 generatori a cupola KDY ISD-72x |sensori = 2 generatori a cupola KDY ISD-72x |puntamento = Computer di tiro LeGrange |armamento = *6 torrette turbolaser pesanti binate *2 cannoni a ioni pesanti binate *3 torrette turbolaser medie trinate *2 torrette turbolaser medie *60 torrette turbolaser pesanti XX-9 Taim & Bak *60 cannoni ionici NK-7 Borstel *10 raggi traenti Q7 Phylon |veicoli = *48 Caccia TIE *12 TIE/sa Bomber *12 navette da abbordaggio TIE *8 Shuttle classe Lambda *15 trasporti classe Delta *5 navette d'assalto *Un numero variabile di navette GAT-12 *1 shuttle d'assalto classe Gamma *Veicoli medici e da trasporto *Trasporti per AT-AT di classe Theta *12 navette di classe Sentinel *20 AT-AT *30 AT-ST *1 Base prefabbricata |equipaggio = *9.235 ufficiali *9.700 Soldati *27.850 membri dell' equipaggio *275 cannonieri |capacità = 36.000 tonnellate |autonomia = 6 anni |comunicazioni = Ricevitore HoloNet |disponibilità = Militare |Ruolo = *Star Destroyer *Portacaccia *Nave ammiraglia |introdotto = 22 BBY |era = *Era dell'Ascesa dell'Impero *Era della Ribellione *Era della Nuova Repubblica *Era del Nuovo Ordine Jedi |affiliazione = *Repubblica Galattica *Impero Galattico *Nuova Repubblica *Resti dell'Impero *Federazione Galattica delle Alleanze libere *Confederazione}} Lo Star Destroyer classe Imperial I, chiamato originariamente Star Destroyer classe Imperator, fu la classe di Star Destroyer principale dell'Impero Galattico, prima e dopo Endor. Nato come successore dello Star Destroyer classe Venator, l'Imperial I divenne il vascello più comune all'interno della Marina Imperiale. Caratteristiche Costo Un singolo vascello costava venti volte una fregata di scorta EF76 classe Nebulon-B; conoscendo che il costo singolo di tale fregata è di 194 milioni, possiamo ricavare il totale di un singolo vascello: quindi, un singolo Imperial I costa esattamente 3,88 miliardi di crediti, un numero enorme che però non diede problemi all'Impero. Dimensioni Nonostante il vascello fosse considerato enorme, nella Marina Imperiale non lo era affatto; dati i numerosi modelli di navi all'interno di essa, l'Imperator era soltanto una nave di media taglia, lunga un miglio (1.600 metri) ma molto comune. Equipaggio richiesto In accordo con i dati ufficiali, uno Star Destroyer classe ''Imperial I'' richiedeva un equipaggio di 37.000 marinai. Inoltre, all'interno di essi vi erano delle stanze VIP, create apposta per i personaggi imperiali di spicco. Armamento La potenza di tali navi era palese; armate con sei torrette turbolaser pesanti binate e due cannoni a ioni pesanti, queste armi erano posizionate alla base della torre di comando della nave. Come molteplici Star Destroyer, i progettisti non sfruttarono la forma a pugnale per usufruire al massimo dei cannoni pesanti, in quanto non hanno la possibilità di concentrarsi solo sugli obiettivi di fronte alla nave e, peraltro, l'innalzamento della torre causò un'inefficacia di queste armi, in quanto non potevano colpire le navi sotto l'Imperial. Ciononostante, la nave aveva molte altre armi situate lungo i fianchi e le sovrastrutture; tre turbolaser tripli, ad esempio, erano montati lungo il crinale della nave, appena più in basso della sovrastruttura. Inoltre, alcune navi erano state modificate affinchè trasportassero alcuni cannoni laser, per abbattere caccia stellari e missili in avvicinamento; altre furono modificate con dei lanciasiluri protonici (come la Emancipator); altre ancora, come la Accuser, furono dotate di armi sperimentali, come un raggio protonico (anche se di tale arma non si hanno notizie certe). A difesa dell'hangar vi erano due turbolaser ventrali. Complementi Uno Star Destroyer classe Imperial I portava tipicamente 72 caccia TIE, esattamente 6 squadriglie. In ogni caso, vi erano delle varianti di TIE a bordo di esso. Di solito vi erano anche gli intercettori e i bombardieri, nonchè dei ricognitori e dei bombardieri di superficie. Nell'hangar vi era anche un piccolo proiettore di raggio traente, in grado di attrarre piccoli cargo o shuttle di eminenti figure imperiali. Per eventuali invasioni terrestri, l'Imperial I trasportava 9.700 truppe d'assalto e svariati camminatori, AT-AT e AT-ST, nonchè le chiatte per trasportare gli AT-AT sulla superficie. Inoltre, tali navi avevano anche una base prefabbricata imperiale. Come molti Star Destroyer, l'Imperial I era capace di voli atmosferici e supportare gli assalti di terra da vicino. Sistemi di propulsione I motori di uno 'Star Destroyer classe Imperial I erano sette: tre primari e quattro secondari. Il sistema di iperguida era classe 2.0, ma ve ne era uno di backup di classe 8.0. Torre di comando La torre di comando era imponente e simile ad altri modelli, come il Super Star Destroyer classe Executor e lo Star Destroyer classe Venator; sulla cima della torre di comando vi erano i due generatori di scudi, nonchè anche i sensori di comunicazione e il ponte di comando stesso. Storia Era dell'Ascesa dell'Impero I primi Star Destroyer classe Imperator (il nome originale) comparvero negli anni delle Guerre dei Cloni; a quell'epoca, essi erano una vista rara, poichè erano surclassati dai meno lunghi e meno potenti, ma anche meno costosi Star Destroyer classe Venator. Questi erano la spina dorsale della Marina Repubblicana, usati come navi comando e incrociatori da prima linea. Con la fine della Repubblica, avvenuta nel 19 BBY, la classe Imperator venne rinominata Imperial e venne espansa, analogamente allo Star Destroyer classe Tector, mentre la classe Venator fu riposta in compiti d'addestramento e di seconda linea. La prima della classe fu l'Executrix, mentre la seconda fu la Exactor, che diventò l'ammiraglia di Darth Vader. Vi era anche una nave dell'omonimo nome, ossia la Imperator. Periodo Imperiale classe Imperial I]] L'Impero Galattico continuò a varare navi e navi; secondo dei registri ufficiali, almeno 25.000 navi di tale classe furono prodotti. Considerando anche che le flotte di settore erano 1.024 e per ogni flotta di settore vi erano almeno 24 Imperial I, è plausibile questo numero, perchè furono 24.576 gli Imperial totali in servizio attivo. Ciononostante, molti furono persi durante la Guerra Civile Imperiale, scoppiata in seguito alla morte di Palpatine. Molti Imperial I erano anche parte dello Squadrone della Morte, esattamente come scorta all'Executor. Dopo la nascita della Nuova Repubblica, molti furono usati dal Grand'ammiraglio Thrawn come navi ammiraglie, in quanto egli non usava Super Star Destroyer; a seguito della rinascita di Palpatine, molti furono usati come difesa su Byss, nonchè come scorta al Super Star Destroyer Allegiance e al Devastatore di Mondi durante la Prima Battaglia di Dac Era post-Imperiale Successivamente alla pace tra Repubblica e Impero, gli Imperial I continuarono a servire i Resti dell'Impero, convivendo anche con la classe più moderna e più potente ''Imperial II'', almeno finchè non fu varato lo Star Destroyer classe Turbulent. Ciononostante, alcuni furono usati dalla Confederazione durante la Seconda Guerra Civile Galattica e dall'Alleanza Galattica. Servizio privato Una nave, il Virulence, fu rubato dal contrabbandiere Booster Terrik; rinominato Errant Venture, lo usò per scopo personale. Esso vide l'azione contro gli Yuuzhan Vong durante l'omonima guerra. Comparse *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nuova Speranza'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: L’Impero Colpisce Ancora'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: Il Ritorno dello Jedi '' Fonti *''Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross Sections'' *''Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross Sections'' *''Slave Ship'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''Dark Empire'' *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars Incredible Cross Sections'' *''Strike Force: Shantipole'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' Categoria:Prodotti dei Cantieri Navali Kuat * Categoria:Classi di astronavi dell'Impero Galattico Categoria:Classi di astronavi dell'Alleanza Ribelle Categoria:Classi di astronavi della Nuova Repubblica Categoria:Classi di astronavi della Repubblica Galattica Categoria:Classi di astronavi della Confederazione * Categoria:Varianti di Star Destroyer * Categoria:Classi di Star Destroyer